


【授翻】A Tragedy in Two Acts/一个两幕悲剧

by Chasel_Unwanted



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasel_Unwanted/pseuds/Chasel_Unwanted
Summary: Ezio从罗马归来，却发现他找不到Leonardo了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Tragedy In Two Acts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330385) by [ice_hot_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_hot_13/pseuds/ice_hot_13). 



> 译者碎碎念：这是夏佐的处女翻，第一次用AO3发文，还不太明白斜体啊下划线啊怎么打，于是用黑体把原文的斜体部分打出来了，有错请指出。  
> 萌点和虐点都是作者太太的，有什么错都是我的。

Act Ⅰ 第一幕

**Leonardo不见了**

Ezio无法完全向自己承认这一点，在这过去的几天里他甚至没有思考可能的原因。他否认这个事实，这像是一种救命解药，一次一次绝望而疯狂地被使用，却已经不会再发挥任何作用。他从罗马归来，却发现这样一个事实——这么久以来第一次，他完全不知道他的Leonardo在哪里。Ezio没有停下来思考别的什么东西，也没有逗留在 **这有多失常** 的问题上，但是这整件事都错得太明显，就像太阳在半夜升起一样不对劲。Ezio并没有在意这些，而是直接去了Leonardo在威尼斯的画室。

**他当然在这里** ，Ezio这样想，而阻止他自己冲向工作室似乎已经成为了一种挣扎。 **他为什么不会在这里？没有理由担心。** 没有担心的理由，除了他不知道Leonardo在哪里，这个想法让他呼吸急促而不稳定，让他绷紧身体上每一寸肌肉，让他比他人生中任何其他时刻都更害怕。

画室的门是锁住的。画室关门了，里面是空的。Ezio又转动了一次门把手，就像它会奇迹般地打开，而他会在里面找到Leonardo。把手在他的企图下并没有动。他仔细的绕着画室又转了一圈，像猎物在蛰伏的猎食者周围窥探，却只发现了空虚。

**他不在这。** 这个想法蹒跚着在Ezio脑中回荡；有那么一瞬间，Ezio能做的所有就只是不可置信地看着空空如也的工作室，就像它本不该是空的。但他为什么会——Ezio开始思考，但他缩短了思考的时间，因为 **Leonardo不可能就这样走了** ，他冲向了码头。 **他没有离开，他没有** ，Ezio这样告诉自己，然而疯狂的恐慌让这更像一个谎言， **他没有离开，他只是不在这里。**

在完全忘记他之前，港口的工人认出了他，并且因为再一次看见他而感到困惑。Ezio登上了一条船，在栏杆旁等待着，凝视着下方灰暗流动的水面。

**他不可能离开** ，Ezio这样想，这是他混乱的大脑所能思考的唯一事物。他无法解释原因，无法解释他为什么突然这么疯狂，为什么他的整个世界突然开始旋转，仅仅围绕着Leonardo。没有什么需要担心，没有威胁，没有危险，然而，Ezio无法呼吸。

**他会在那的** ，Ezio无法说服自己， **他会在那的，他会在那的。** 他把脸埋进手里，听着水花的声音，心脏在胸腔里跳动，像大锤敲打，就像它在想办法出来告诉他一些他不想听到的事实。

————————————————————

Ezio回到了佛罗伦萨，心脏在胸腔里跳动，神经痛苦地紧缩。 **这真荒谬。** 他告诉自己，坚持着控制住自己，强迫自己不要逃跑， **我确定他是安全的，无论他在哪。**

当然，问题从来不是Leonardo是否安好。不知道Leonardo在哪里，无法找到他——这就像一下子剥夺了他人生的意义，留下他在原地蹒跚着失去平衡，在每一件他所注定的事上失败。这一切都毫无意义，这世界本可以冻结他的一切，但是，Ezio仍然无法再抗拒这个事实——他疯狂的需要确认Leonardo不是突然从他的世界消失了。Leonardo一定还在这里，他在罗马的时候一切 **一定** 都没有变化，他一定不会因为他所做的一切而失去他所拥有的全部，因为，如果他失去了Leonardo，而原因是他所犯下的一切，他会回到过去，放弃他所注定的一切。

Leonardo使他完整，如果没有Leonardo，恐怕他会回到他的老样子。一直以来，Ezio都把全身心放在复仇的事业上，但是当他站在他最后一个目标的残肢旁边，他脑海中愤怒的咆哮变成了Leonardo的声音，告诉他 **这不能让他们起死回生** ，告诉他 **你不记得你如何佩服Federico能轻易放弃一场几乎要胜出的战斗了吗？记住这些，你就能控制住自己不去以你的名字破坏他的信条。** Ezio已经从仇恨中解脱了。

他终于到了画室门前。现在他站在画室门前，闭上眼睛祈祷着。 **我需要找到你** ，他想，Ezio突然有一种渴望，想要崩溃地哭泣，这种感觉可笑地难以平复， **我只是需要找到你。**

当他敲门时，门内并没有回应。

这就是他的世界如何崩塌成碎片，慢慢地，毁灭性地，在他能够发现更多碎片之前就已经结束，并且，他不会明白为什么这将是最后摧毁他的东西。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Act Ⅱ

还有最后一个Leonardo可能在的地方。这是Ezio最后的机会，他可能得到救赎的机会。Ezio离开了佛罗伦萨，仅仅在他到达的一个小时之后，对路上经过的一切熟视无睹。Leonardo可能在府邸——Ezio眼前只有那个房间，它在那天他走进去看到Leonardo在角落画画时的样子。那就像瞥见一个完美世界的一部分，走进房间里看到Leonardo，微笑着等待他，就像发现夜空中有一枚星星是独属于他的。

去府邸的路沉闷而遥远，时间促使他回去寻找一切开始出错的起始点，可能导致他走上这条路的原因，让他在这里，绝望地进行他无法理解的寻找，内心充满他从未经历过的恐慌。

Ezio从偷来的马上滑下来，他到达了第一个小镇；他又偷了另一匹来骑去下一个小镇。他从来不允许他自己和任何东西建立起联系，即使那仅仅是一匹马，再也不想与任何人任何事产生联系，或许这就是第一个出错的地方。Ezio从没想过要与谁亲近，从没有，因为失去父亲和兄弟已经将他的世界撕裂成碎片。但他在本能间已经和Leonardo建立起了深深的羁绊，而且，如果他不在意的话，他也不会在这里，满心恐慌地寻找他的朋友。

但是，那大概也不对，因为没有Leonardo的生活完全算不上是活着。Leonardo一直都比他更敏锐，这么多年过去，这也感染了Ezio；他可以确定，如果没有了Leonardo，任何事都将不再有意义。

他不可能已经失去了Leonardo。这不止是他抗拒不愿意承认，这是事实，如果Ezio失去了他，整个世界都不再会有意义。不知是因为什么，他母亲带他去Leonardo的画室那天改变了一切。不知是因为什么，这成为了打败他的那件事。

这很荒谬，他能这样把所有有关系的事物都追溯回那一个箱子，一个他不记得内容的箱子。 **这就是我能撑过他们的死亡的原因** ，他能这样说， **曾经有一个箱子，它指引我找到了Leonardo，而他就是原因。** 这很糟糕，也很讽刺，因为Leonardo会是最后毁灭他的人。在Ezio失去他的父亲和兄弟之后，是Leonardo阻止他崩溃。Leonardo和宝石一样闪耀，他会说 **为了Claudia，为了你母亲，** 他会在一开始就这样说，为了让Ezio坚强起来， **你是他们的依靠，** 他知道Ezio不会为了他自己而试图活下去。就这样，Leonardo比Ezio所能用言语形容的还要美好，他会说 **这是他们想要你做的事，你必须这样做，为你自己，为了你自己。** Ezio从没有真正了解过Leonardo，但他在很久以前就已经学会了完全相信他，绝对地，深刻地，就像把他的心脏转交给另外一个人。

这感觉起来几乎是危险的，一直以来，这感觉起来太像是他为自己准备好了同样的事，就像是确保他能有足够亲密的人来失去，来为之哀悼，为之悲痛。他早该知道——他的一部分的确预料到了，然而他把这个事实藏得如此精妙，这感觉几乎像一个意外。

而且，当然的，Federico早就知道。他说 **他们说艺术能帮你找到自我，** 在那之后，过了几天，他说 **也许，如果你在他的工作室待得足够久，你会明白一些关于你人生的事。** Federico永远有无穷的建议给他，Ezio一生都坚持着这些信条。 **你不是需要它，你想要它。** 他曾经说过，在多年前Ezio说需要借走他最好看的衬衫时，在Ezio说 **这有什么区别呢** 的时候； **这区别很大** ，Federico说， **需要是基础的，是物质上的，想要代表的不止是这些，你想要我的衬衫，因为你喜欢它，而不是因为你只是需要一件衬衫。** Ezio仍然无法明白所有事，但他已经明白了足够多，他意识到Federico在那时就知道Leonardo会成为他生命中重要的人。

他意识到这只会更加折磨他自己，就像往常一样。如果Federico还活着，Ezio可以问他他知道了什么，但他再也没办法问了，再也不行了，什么都没法问了。这就是现实，做一个没有哥哥的弟弟，永远不会得到答案的问题，他永远无法明白的答案，想要活得像一个已经去世了的人，而不是必须活成他认为Federico会是的样子。

在金色天空即将转黑的残余中，Ezio到达了府邸。他最后一次在这里的记忆在他脑海中如此鲜明，在他踏入府邸时，他发誓这是真的，Leonardo无意识的呢喃，笔刷扫过画布的声响，在一盆水中洗笔的叮当声，这全是真的。他跑进房间，站在那里，一动不动地，盯着Leonardo留下的画架。

就是这样，这是最后一个地方了。这突然压垮了Ezio，他想就这样崩溃，放弃世界上的一切，因为他已经失去了他的全部。

“Ezio?”Claudia从桌前站了起来，向他走了几步，踌躇得问道：“你...在找什么吗...？”

“没有。”Ezio说，他很难隐藏他已然崩溃的事实，但就像Leonardo说的一样， **他要为Claudia坚强起来。** “我只是...”

“Ezio,”Claudia说，而她听起来就像他们的母亲——在她失去她亲爱的丈夫和两个儿子之前，在那之后她就很少说话了，就像她失去了她的一切；然而，她现在在这里，用Claudia的声音说着她的话：“我从来没有真正了解你，”她说，“但有些事，是我清楚，而你却从未看到的。”Ezio什么都说不出来，大概，有些事是他不曾理解，但其他人都明白的，那些能给予他救赎的事物。“Leonardo离开了，”她说，“我不知道为什么，我以为你会知道，但你不知道，是吗？”Ezio只是看着空空如也的画架，摇头否认。“你不明白你为什么在找他吗？”她恳求似地说，“很久以前，Federico告诉我你不明白，但是Ezio，你不知道这是为什么吗？”

**我需要他，** 他认为他想这么说，但他说的却是：“我想要他。”

这就是他如何发现他爱上了Leonardo——太晚了，Leonardo已经离开了他，在他能发现之前，他们曾有一连串的机会，而他错过了每一个，他永远不会知道真正属于Leonardo的感觉会是什么样。

这就是这个悲剧如何无法结束，而是继续，这永不停歇的悲剧已经成为了他的全部——被错过的机会和已经航向远方的帆船，经过日落驶入黑夜，在那里，没有星光，没有希望，只有悲剧。


	3. Chapter 3

Act Ⅲ 第三幕

Ezio不喜欢罗马。他告诉自己这是因为他思念威尼斯的神秘，佛罗伦萨教堂后的日落，但他是在对自己撒谎。这是一个他从未见过Leonardo的城市，这里没有关于他的记忆，没有他的痕迹，而这就是Ezio讨厌它的原因。

他用了几天走遍这城市的每一寸，用一种他明知是徒劳却不愿承认的努力。当然，在冰冷的石板路之间，他什么都找不到。他徒劳地试图回想起街道上的转折，但他的脑子无法思考。他找到各种小画室，在画作前徘徊，就像他能从中找到什么一样。这感觉起来没有那么无济于事，和他所做的其他的一切所比起来。他能感觉到一种令人麻木的平静，在店铺前漫步，而不是喘不过气来地奔波在城市之间，或是疯狂地拉动锁住的门把，虽然这些事底下都深埋着同一种情绪——几乎要压倒他的绝望敢，这让他无法呼吸。

如果他能回到这之前的任何一天，他会改变这一切。Federico说 **艺术帮你找到自我** ，Ezio会听从这建议，会追求艺术，直到它将他带领到Leonardo的画室，直到他在那里找到他所为之而活的全部，他绝不会让他沦落到这样的结局。他不会看着这孤单的小街，听着街角的陌生人脚步声的回响，他不会站在艺术商面前，看着一幅画，脑子里只想着它让他回想起在家时从他的房间里看到的风景。

这种感觉如此强烈，几乎是奇怪的，同样的金色阳光冲刷在山上，同样的镇守府邸的巨石的线条，同样的小丘从倾斜变得平缓的曲线。

这让他想起家，因为这 **就是** 他的家。而且，油画下面的署名告诉他 **这就是家。**

他找到了Leonardo。

——————————————————————

艺术商人告诉了他Leonardo的画室在哪，在Ezio到达那里之前，他想出了几打想法，他应该干什么，他应该说什么，所有事。他想出了许多解释，告白，他从未想让Leonardo听到的所有事，但Leonardo打开门时，Ezio什么都记不得了。

Leonardo在 **这里** ，他就在Ezio面前，这就像他的心被交还给了他，就像他大概是想象出了这之前的所有痛苦。

“Ezio，”Leonardo说，比Ezio想象中更惊讶，但那可能只是因为，对于Ezio来说，寻找Leonardo直到世界的尽头似乎是完全自然的。甚至，是必要的。

尽管如此，Leonardo让Ezio进入了画室，几乎是完全困惑地一直看着他，被Ezio的下一个动作所吸引。这本会让人紧张，然而Ezio一直以来都处于在Leonardo仔细审查的眼神下，他是一种永远的好奇心的主体，是他与一切其他能想象到的事物所共有的东西。他不是特别的，他带着一种他原本不理解的苦涩说服他自己，Leonardo只是想了解任何事物的所有方面。

“你离开了，”Ezio终于开了口，转过去看着Leonardo，而Leonardo只是站在那里，看着他。“你离开了——威尼斯，佛罗伦萨，府邸。”

“是的。”Leonardo温顺地回答。

“你没有——你什么都没跟我说。”

Leonardo只是站在那儿，看着他，看起来几乎是困惑的，毫无疑问，这是因为他不明白Ezio在说什么。Ezio几乎不能把他自己的思想拼凑在一起，而吐出它们似乎是不可能的， 它们听起来完全不像他在来的路上时心里想的话语一样意味深长。

“我假设你能找到我，如果你需要我的话。”Leonardo用一种异常平静的语气说，“现在，你找到我了，所以这个假设符合逻辑，不是吗？”

“是的，但是——”Ezio感到他像是在抓捕逃出他脑海的话语，这驱散了他和Leonardo之间的寂静，“你没告诉我你要走了，”他停了下来，肩膀低了一些，“我以为——”他没有必须要说的理由，他永远没法告诉Leonardo任何事，但是，就像他想保持安静，他的一部分更想说出来。“我以为你不想让我找到你。”他轻声说，羞愧爬上了他的脸。

“Ezio。”Leonardo叹息出声，而Ezio在期望着什么，任何事，来重新确认他对这件事完全理解错了，他捏造出了一切，是他疯狂的内心里战栗的恐慌让这一切就像是Leonardo不想要他。“我想...我的确有一部分不想让你找到我，是的。”

这毁灭了Ezio，完完全全地 **毁灭** 了他，而他什么都说不出，什么都不行，因为这，他所面对过最可怕的想法，是真的。Leonardo在躲着他，就像夜幕降临时太阳躲避月亮的样子。

“我很抱歉。”Ezio盯着地板，这里不平整的木板就像每一个Leonardo的画室里有的一样，而Ezio总能在他的画室里找到他。“我不能——没了你，我不能——”

“工作？”Leonardo猜测道，“我理解，我很愿意帮忙，但——”

“活着。”Ezio坚持道，他看着Leonardo湛蓝的眼睛，在里面看到了惊讶。“你那样地观察我，我很惊讶你错过了我也错过的事。”

“错过了什么？”

“我必须找到你，”Ezio轻轻地说，他感觉像是在不择手段地慢慢揭示所有的真相，看着碎片落远，然而，那大概是他的真心，因为这痛苦他无法承受，“因为我爱你。”

他最开始不明白，为什么Leonardo开始流泪，或者为什么他突然扑进Ezio的怀里紧紧地抱着他，他不明白，直到Leonardo的话穿透了他心中的阴霾。

“我为什么离开，Ezio，因为你一直让我心碎，从我遇见你的第一天起，那是——绝望的，你永远不会明白，除非——噢，Ezio，我本不想——”

“现在那都不重要了，”Ezio将脸埋在Leonardo的卷发中说，抱着他就像他再也不会放手，而在某种意义上，他不会。无论他们此时共同感受到的是什么，他们所经历的让人心碎的一切，都结束了，全都 **结束了。** “你离开了，所以我要找到你，而且，我找到你了。我必须找到你。在这之前我不知道，但是——你离开的时候，这只是——”他永远没办法好好解释这一切，他不像Leonardo。而Leonardo对他笑的样子，很明显，Leonardo能想到Ezio找他的方式，他能理解所有操控Ezio如此绝望得寻找他的情感。就像Leonardo有多美好，他能用所有人都能理解的方式表达情感，就像他的行为有多深不可测，他能看到Ezio的高调行为下隐藏的所有情感。他明白Ezio在说什么，在他发现Leonardo已经离开时的崩溃；他在说 **我很抱歉** ，在说 **我爱你。**

“别再不告诉我就走了，”Ezio哑声道，“求你了，Leo。”

“我现在怎么能行？”Leonardo亲吻着他，这不像Ezio曾有过的任何感觉，这抓住了他，拥抱着他，让他远离他所经历过的所有痛楚。“我是如此的爱你。”

这就是Ezio如何得到救赎，突然地，经过这么多苦楚，结束了悲剧的故事，开启了新的篇章。这就是他如何爱着Leonardo，全身心地，纯粹地，Leonardo是他的整个世界，他重塑了Ezio所知的一切。


End file.
